


My Only Sunshine

by Mad_Dream



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fantasy, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Modern AU, Modern Royalty, Obsession, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Dream/pseuds/Mad_Dream
Summary: Eugene choked on a scream as he hit the ground. His leg felt as though it had been set on fire. Every tendon and muscle threatening to crumble into ash. He grit his teeth, digging his fingers into the earth to drag himself forward. Run, limp, crawl-Eugene would do anything if it meant getting away from--he froze. His breath caught in his throat at the familiar cold eyes staring down at him."Please!" He cried. "I won't tell anyone, I promise! Just let me go.""No." A thin lined smile was his only reply before slipping into darkness. "You won't take my sunshine away."_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Eugene led a simple life of thievery and con artistry in the slums of Corona when he wakes up in a mysterious room with an even more mysterious stranger who tends to him head and foot. With his every need catered to, he shouldn't want for anything more. However, the more he seeks for answers the more he's pushed into dark seclusion. Will Eugene feel the light of freedom again or will he disappear in the midst of secrecy that lies in his new home?
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	My Only Sunshine

The darkness wasn't something to fear. Eugene knew that better than anyone. Between pocketing wallets from unsuspecting aristocrats and flitting through masks, the darkness was a long time friend that he knew more intimately than he knew himself. He was born in shadow. It only made sense that he would live his life in it. Yet as he came to, shaking his drowsiness off as if he were sleeping for eternity, for the first time in his life he didn't recognize the darkness around him. His gaze flitted around the room, searching for the familiar outline of his mannequins, work table, chests--anything resembling the dusty attic he took refuge in. All he saw were hazy shadows of a closet and dresser in a large room that seemed to span for miles. 

Eugene shifted where he laid, wincing at the pounding in his skull. He could slowly feel the weight of his arms and legs again until he tried to move them. Shock spread through his body like ice cold water as he yanked his arms frantically. His wrists were merely tugged back into place against the post they were clamped to. Eugene kicked his legs out feebly, finally noticing the firm mattress he sat on. He swallowed thickly and forced himself to take a deep breath. Eyes closed shut, he pressed his body down into the mattress to feel the slick sheets glide under the bare soles of his feet. 

Eugene frowned, then gently pulled at the bindings around his wrists. His wrists were met by soft padding with an edge of metal just barely touching his skin. 

_Silk and cuffs,_ Eugene mused. _Either I drank too much and slept with a dominatrix or I pissed someone off._

Eugene prayed it was the former. He tugged at the cuffs again when a click echoed throughout the room. He tensed on the bed, dragging himself up to try and press his back against the headrest as more clicking followed. Bright light blinded him from the side of the room followed by footsteps. Eugene squinted through the light to see the slim frame of a silhouette before him. His heart began to ring in his eardrums until he heard a voice.

"Oh," his visitor gasped. "You're awake."

The door closed and the shutters to the windows tilted open. Golden rays flooded through the shutters, bathing the room in warmth. Eugene blinked as the darkness was replaced with lavender colored walls covered in golden flowers and tiled floors with intricately designed patterns. At a clearer glance, the room was lush and filled with furniture that would take him a lifetime to purchase let alone get close to. It was far from the playroom he imagined his imaginary dominatrix to possess. But what startled him the most was the woman standing at the foot of the bed. Waves of golden hair trailed past her shoulders to her back. A stark contrast to the violet blouse and pleated skirt that ran to her knees. Her emerald green eyes bore into him while she wore a sheepish, almost embarrassed smile on her lips.

It wasn't until she spoke again that Eugene realized that he was staring. 

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

Eugene fumbled for words, his mind reeling between confusion and hysteria. There were a number of phrases he would usually pull out for situations like this, but at the thought of them his head begin to throb anew. He hissed, suddenly feeling nauseous. 

"Like shit," he said.

The woman's brows pinched together and she scurried on the opposite side of the room. She disappeared for a moment before coming back to the bed with a gilded wash basin and cloth. 

"Oh, I can only imagine," she said, dipping the cloth into the basin and pressing it against the corner of his head. "That hit must have taken more out of you than I thought. You must be feeling awful."

The cool press of the cloth made Eugene lean into her touch. It was only then he noticed how much every tendon in his body ached and the tackiness of something hard running along the side of his face. _Was that blood?_ He silently panicked. He turned his head only for the woman to gently grasp his jaw and turn his head to the side.

"Stay still," she said. "I should have cleaned this up when you were first brought here."

Eugene noted the quick, but diligent fingers at work to cleaning whatever spills his captor caused. From the concern dusting her face, he noted that she was far too innocent to be behind the scenes of his capture. A nursemaid most likely he summed up. As she cleansed him, Eugene ran through the long running list of suspects that could have orchestrated this. The long list of enemies did nothing short of making his head spin and he bit back a groan.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" The woman asked.

"No, no," Eugene said. "But, could you tell me where I am?"

The woman tilted his head up to dab at another spot along his jaw. "In a safe place." She slid the cloth down to his neck, her fingers just barely touching his skin. She sucked in a breath and gave him a small smile. "I'm sure you have a thousand questions right now, and I'll answer them all for you. But just know, you are completely safe here. No one is going to hurt you."

Eugene couldn't help the snort that escaped his lips. 

"That's easy for you to say sweetheart, but I don't think whoever your boss is shares the same sentiment," he said. He leaned towards her as much as the hand cuffs would allow. "Look, you don't seem like the kind of girl who wants to hurt anyone. And I don't want to hurt you. So why don't you undo these cuffs and let me go? I'll toss some stuff around in here to make it look like I put up a fight so you don't get in trouble and--"

Eugene was cut off by the woman as she held a fist to her mouth to contain the laughter bubbling past her lips. She turned away, folding over into a small fit of giggles. Eugene ogled her, not quite sure how to respond. Women, especially the unsuspecting nursemaids, usually caved in and let him go, taped his mouth shut, or knocked him out until further notice. The laughter spilling out of this woman, however, wasn't just odd. It was...unnerving.

The woman straightened once more, brushing loose strands of hair behind Eugene's ear. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You're just so silly," she said. "Of course I wouldn't let anything happen to you. You mean too much to me."

Both of Eugene's brows lifted. "What?"

A smile graced the woman's lips as she sat on the bed. She cupped Eugene's face in her hands, brushing a thumb against his cheek.

"I know there are dangerous people after you," she said. "Which is why I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

Though soft, the fierceness in the woman's voice was unquestionable. From the way she pinned Eugene to the spot with her gaze, Eugene would have believed anything this woman told him--if not for the cuffs holding him in place on the bed. He swallowed hard.

"I think I would be much more comfortable if I wasn't hand cuffed," he said.

"They're for your protection," the woman replied, not missing a beat. "Just for now."

Eugene breathed hard through his nose. "Look Blondie-"

"Rapunzel."

"What?"

"My name is Rapunzel." 

"Whatever. Look, you can't tell someone they're safe while having them chained up to a bed!" 

Rapunzel remained silent, staring at him hard. Eugene was about to apologize and beg when she pulled away.

"You're right." She stood from the bed. "I'm so sorry. She said if I followed her instructions, then nothing would happen to you."

Eugene's heart skipped a beat. "Who's instructions? What are you talking about?"

Fifty more questions sprang to his mind until he felt a pressure pressing into the side of his neck. He blinked once, seeing Rapunzel close to his face, then a wave a grogginess washed over him faster than he could think. He sagged back onto the bed as darkness crept into his vision.

"I'll explain everything soon, I promise." She said, her voice like a whisper. "I'm going to protect you, no matter what."

Eugene wanted to fight, to kick, to scream, but it was no use as his mind descended into a heavy slumber. The last thing he saw were deep green eyes watching him from a distance. Little did Eugene realize that those eyes were the last thing he would ever see again.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, I finally wrote something after my months long writer's block. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter or what dark plots await poor Eugene in this new tale. I'm a glutton for comments lol. Thank you for reading and take care!


End file.
